


Unexpected life

by fanfictiongirl100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crying, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Kidnapping, Liam's mother - Freeform, Liam's stepfather - Freeform, M/M, Male Friendship, Melissa McCall - Freeform, Nolan - Freeform, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack, Rape, Rare wolf, Recovery, Theo is not in the pack, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongirl100/pseuds/fanfictiongirl100
Summary: Everything has gone back to the usual after the anuk-ite and the older pack members has gone to college. Everything is good until Liam found out something about himself that makes other alphas wanna kidnap him for their own.Theo is the good guy but only for Liam.





	1. Beta problem

      **Chapter 1:**   **Beta problem**

Liam is laying in his bed panting, small fast huffs coming out from his mouth. His hoodie thrown on the floor, his red shirt sticking to his chest "What is happening to me?" the young beta ask himself. His body feels hot, his stomach hurt and it won't stop. "Have I got sick? Scott told me that werewolf can't get sick so it can't be that." the beta say. It started when he had history that is the last class on Tuesday. Liam is usually listening and taking note in history but today it was different.

He was taking note when he teacher was talking about the american revolution when it started, it started with a warm feeling in his stomach and then the rest of his body. His body got hotter and hotter and by the end of the class he was a panting mess, he was painting a lot but tried not to show it. It felt like he had ran a marathon and now he is laying on his bed.

After debating if he should call Scott or not he took the first option and choose to call his alpha. His alpha answer on the second pep. "Scott?" the beta say on his phone with a low voice. "Liam? Why are you whispering?" "Scott, I think I'm sick, my body feels hot and...." a bigger wave of warm spreed thru his body that makes him stop his sentence. "It's so hot" Liam say to his alpha thru pants. "Liam can you call someone that can take you to Deaton? He maybe know something." Scott say concerning about his first beta. The older pack members have move to study in different places after the Anuk-ite. "I can call Mason." the beta say. "Call me after you find out what it is." "Okay, I will." Liam say and end the call to call Mason.

"Mase" The beta say when he call his best friend. "Liam, can I call later I'm on a date with Corey." "I think I'm sick" Liam say thru the phone. Liam you know that werewolf can't get sick." Mason say. Liam hear some nose on the other side of the phone. "Are you sick?" Corey ask when he get the phone. "I put you on speaker." the chimera say. "I's so hot" the beta say. "We are taking you to Deaton. Where are you?" Mason ask looking at Corey. "I'm in my room." Liam whisper. "We are coming" Corey say and end the call.

When Corey and Mason come up to Liam's room thru the unlock front door they met a panting Liam on his bed. "Liam" the human say to Liam but gets no response so he walks up to Liam and touts him. "Wow, when you told ours you were hot you wasn't exaggerating. The beta moans when Mason touts him. "We are definitely taking you to Deaton." Mason say.  


"What bring you boys here?" Deaton ask the boys when they come in to the vet clinic. "Something is wrong with Liam." Mason answer. With Corey and Mason's help they put Liam on the mental table. "What is the problem?" Deaton ask Liam that is laying on the bed. " It's hot, why is it so hot everywhere." Liam ask panting and moaning. "Do have any idea what this can be?" Mason ask. "I think I have a idea what it can be but it's rare. Liam have you been with anyone supernatural a lot that is dominant?" the druid ask. "No, why does that matter?" Scott's only beta ask. " By the symptoms it's seams that you in heat." Deaton say. "Heat? Doesn't that only happen to females omega?" Mason ask. Corey looks at him with a, why do know that look. "What I read a lot when I found out that Liam became a werewolf." the human say to his boyfriend. " That thru, but male omegas can also have heat." "Why does Liam have it? He's a beta." Corey ask. " How? I'm a beta" Liam say. "It's seams that you have been with a dominant person a lot so that your wolf sees itself at the submissive and goes in to heat to breed pups." Deaton say. "Do you been breed like babies, are you saying Liam can get pregnant?" Mason say shocked. "I can't be in heat, I haven't been with a dominant person a lot." Liam say angry. "You have been with Theo a lot lately." the human say. "Theo isn't dominant" the beta say angry. "I would say that Theo is quite dominant." the chimera say. "Theo isn't more dominant then me." Liam say don't believing that his two friends thinks that the chimera is more dominant than him. " You maybe doesn't see Theo as more dominant but your wolf think he is." the vet says. "Where is Theo anyway? Mason ask the beta. "I don't know and I don't care. He left after the war." Liam say still angry. Deaton goes out of the room and come back with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. "This is heat depressant pills and will reduce the heat. Take three every third day." Deaton say and give three pills to Liam and the bottle. Liam takes the pills and swallows it with the glass of water. "The pills will also stop the chance of getting pregnant." "I won't get pregnant because I'm straight ." Liam say feeling the pills start to effect his body. "How long is the heat going to be?" the young werewolf ask Deaton. "Heat normally is between 2-4 week but this is your first heat so it can be more or less. How are you feeling?" Deaton ask after answer Liam's question. " I feel a little bit better but I feel exhausted." "Go home and rest, the heat usually take a lot of energy especial if you don't have any depressant pills." the druid say.

"I'm sorry I ruins your guys time." Liam say to his friend when they are in Mason's car when Mase is driving. "Is that a person?" Corey ask when he see a male on the middle of the road. The human goes out when the male doesn't move when they come closer. "Are you going to move!" Mason say to the male with black hair, well built body and brown eyes. The males eyes turn red and claws comes out. "Mase!" the chimera say stepping out of the car with Liam. The male can smell what they are and attack the human first but the chimera step between to protect his boyfriend and gets claws in his stomach and falls down. "Finally someone that can but up a fight." the male say and smell Liam. Liam wolf out and growls and the older wolf. "What do you want?" the human ask before he gets a punch that's make him unconscious. "I want him" the male say smiling at Liam is the last thing that Mason hear before he sees black.

Corey is the first person that wakes up. Corey was healed and wakes his boyfriend up. "Are you okay?" he ask Mason. "I'm okay, how are Liam?" Mason ask. They both turn around searching after their friend. They knows that something is wrong when they can't see him. "Liam! Liam!" the both yells looking around in panic. Mason takes out his phone and dial Liam's phone. "Liam, Liam where are you?" Mason ask and put the phone on speaker. "Liam can't take they phone right now, he is a little bit tied up." the male that attack them say.


	2. The alpha is crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wakes up after the fight in the alphas pack house and try to escape. Mason and Corey get help from a pack ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important question, should I write this story light dark, dark or deep dark? Comment so I know what you guys want.

**Important question, should I write this story light dark, dark or deep dark? Comment so I know what you guys want.**

**I have watch the starving game that Cody Christian are in and I can't see Theo the same way again.**

Liam wakes up in a room with black walls and with wooden floor. His body isn't as hot as it was before but he hasn't fully recover from the previous fight. The beta doesn't remember how he got here or where here is. The door opens and the man that attack him walks in. "I see that you are awake, how are you feeling?" "I would feel much better if I wasn't here and if I never met you." the young beta say to his kidnapper. The alpha goes to the bed that Liam is sitting on. He change his position when the alpha walk in. The beta doesn't have a chance to escape before the alpha has him pin to the bed. His knees on the floor and his upper body on the bed, one arm back in a weird angel that hurts his arm that Matt is holding with one hand and the other hand on Liams neck.  

My name is Matt but you are going to call me alpha" the alpha say hovering over Liams body. "Never" Liam say, greeting his teeth. "You can call me sir or what about master?" Matt say with a smile. "You are crazy if you think I'm going to call you that." "We see about that" the alpha say and stands up. "Stay" Matt say with a dominant voice and flash his red eyes. Who does he think I'm am? Liam thinks and listen to here if he can hear any heartbeat, he can't hear anything. Now is my time to escape from this crazy alpha. Liam stands up and run to the close door which surprisingly isn't lock. He doesn't think much about it and run out. Only one thing on his mind is to get the hell away from here. He see a brown stair in the middle of the hall and run  down to see 10 people looking at him. 

Liam see that he is surrounded by other werewolf probably the alpha's pack. He knows that he can't fight aginst 10 people. "Alpha" one of the guy yells and Liam knows he have to find a other way out and fast. The beta turn around to run up to the second floor and hop out of a window but met the eyes of the alpha with 5 more guys at the stair. "What do you want with me?!" the beta say angry. "Be a good little omega and summit to your alpha." Matt say to the beta. "I'm not a omega and you are not my alpha!" Liam yells and wolf out. The pack takes out their claws and flash their blue werewolf eyes. Great Liam thinks, I'm surrounded by killers. Liam howls to anyone that can hear him, hopefully he isn't to far away so that his pack can hear him. A hand wraps around his throat, lifting him up and squeezing his airway. The young beta claws at the hand that is choking him but it's won't help him only make it worse. Liam looks down and meet a pair of red alpha eyes. "Summit!" the alpha yells and squeeze more. Scott's beta start to see black dots and he turn back to his human body. Before he can lose conscious the alpha drop him to the floor. Liam takes big breaths when the alpha let him go, laying on the floor. The alpha crunch down and drag a deep claw on his leg from his hip down to his ankle and does the same to the other leg. The young beta squeezes his teeth and eyes, letting a whine out." I can't wait to breed you with my puppies."

******

Theo is driving thru Beacon hills, no destination on mind when his phone rings and he see that it's Scott. "I haven't killed anyone, yet, bye." the chimera say ready to end the call. "We need your help." Scott say before Theo can end the phone call. "What is it now?" "It's about Liam." "What have he done now?" the chimera say, not surprise if the beta puppy have done something. "Can you meet up Mason and Corey at Deaton?" "Do I even have a choice."   
  


So what have Liam done now" is the first thing Theo says when he open the door to the vet clinic. "Liam got kidnap" the betas best friend say. "By who? hunters?" "No, by a alpha" the other chimera answer. "What happen, why would a alpha want with him?" the first chimera ask. Deaton, Corey and Mason looks at each other. "What aren't you telling me? How am I suppose to help if I don't have all the fact." "So you are going to help us?" "I don't have anything better to do and I been longing for some action. Beside Scott would kill me if I don't save his beta with anger issue" the chimera answer. "Alpha are use to kidnap omega for one thing, to breed and it's a bigger chance when the omega is in heat." Deaton say to Theo. Deaton had already told the two younger boys. "I know what omega and heat is and how is this information have anything with Liam?" Theo ask. "Liam got his first heat today." the human say. "Isn't he a beta, but it wouldn't surprise me if he was a omega." Theo say smiling. "We have to save Liam before the alpha breeds him. We have 68 h before the medicine is out of his system." the vet say. 


	3. Facts

**Alpha werewolf:**  The leader of the pack

**Beta werewolf:**  The same as in the show

**Omega (1):** Omega that is without a pack. It's dangerous to be a lone wolf, that why Peter bit Scott. This omega is most a beta or a alpha and stronger than a omega that's is a omega rank werewolf.

**Rank Omega(2):**  This omega is the lowest in the rank. Omegas is normally females and some male omega. They have heats when they have a higher possibility to get pregnant, even male omegas can get it. Omegas is not as strong as a beta and is more submissive than the ranks.  

**Liam, I want Liam to be a omega but also be as strong as beta :** Liam is a beta werewolf but have the same threats as a omega. It's rare with a beta werewolf like Liam that's also a omega,it's already rare with male omega.  He is strong as a beta and sometime stronger because of his I.D.E. He not going to let anyone dominate him or tell him what to do. Liam has heat and can get pregnant like any other rank omega. I'm going to call Liam as a beta omega werewolf

**Alpha Matt**  thinks Liam is a rank omega because he could smell Liams heat and only omegas can have heats. Omegas gives stronger betas because of this many omegas is kidnap or sold on the black markets for werewolfs and hunters. 

**Theo:** I'm going to make Theo as strong as a beta but is still a chimera because I want to :)

**Rarest werewolf type in this story.**

**1.**  True alpha (Scott)

**2.**  Beta omega (Liam)

**3.**  Full werewolf (and chimera?)

**4.**  Rank male omega

**5.**  Rank female omega

**6.**  Alpha werewolf

**7.**  Beta werewolf

**8.**  Omega(1)


	4. Liam is in trouble

**I just remember that I forgot to write in Nolan and Alec. *Facepalm myself***

Liam is back in the room again after his attempt escape failed. "It's much more fun to break a fighter. "Doesn't you have a girlfriend?" "No" "I wounder why" Liam say sarcastic and rolls his eyes. " I don't need a girlfriend now that I have you." the alpha say petting the betas stomach. "Don't touch me!" Liam grows and change his blue eyes to yellow. If Liam could move he would do that but his legs haven't fully healed. A doctor in a white coat walk thru the door with two betas. "We are ready now" he says. The betas walks to Liams bed and pin him down and the doctor takes out a injector. "Let me go, what are you doing and what is that? Liam ask fighting harder. The doctor inject Scott's beta that are still fighting. "Fuck" Liam say when he feel the drug starting to work. "Soon my love." the alpha say and Liam blackouts.

Liam can hear voices talking but he can only see black. "Everything went fine, it's in his body now." a voice say. "Good" the alpha say and Liam goes back to being unconscious again. 

******

So the alpha took Liam because he is a omega and will probably force himself on Liam to make him pregnant? Theo say stating what they told him. "Yes, how much I don't want to believe it, it would probably happen." Mason says. "Can you show me where it happen. We are taking my car." Theo say walking to the door.

Theo drive with Corey in the back and Mason in the front directing him where the alpha attacked them. "We are here." the human say. Theo stops the car and the boys walk out. The first chimera can smell Corey, Mason, a sweet smell with a hint of Liams smell and a new one that probably is the alpha. "Should't we wait for Scott?" Corey say. "We don't have time to wait on him and we don't know how long time until he get here." Mason say. Scott had choose a college that is 12h drive away and they don't have time to waist if there is a change that Liam gets force to have sex and pregnant. "I don't want to wait either but we can't save Liam if we are dead." Corey say. "Lets go, you have school tomorrow. " Theo say and get in to the driver sit.

Theo drive back to the attack after driving the couple to Deaton. Theo follow the alpha smell until he find a big house. It's near midnight now and he choose to come back tomorrow to get a better look and make sure Liam is here.

The chimera comes back the next day alone. He leave his car a bit away and walk the rest. When he comes to the house he get gretted by two betas. "What do you want? one of them ask. "I want to meet your alpha." "Carl get the alpha." the same beta say and the other guy walk in to the house. After a time the guy comes back with 4 other guys. "What do you want?" the guy in the front ask flashing his red eyes. Theo can smell Liams scent on the alpha more than he want it to be. "I got the scent of a werewolf and follow it here. I want to be apart in your pack." the chimera say. The alpha smells him to figure out what kind of creature he is. "What are you?" "I'm a werecoyote." Theo lies, his heart beating steady. "I have never encounter a werecoyote before." the alpha say and walk forward and shake Theos hand. "I'm alpha Matt." "I'm Marcel." the chimera say gripping his hand more to let some of his scent to stay on the alphas hand to let Liam know that they are on their way. "I have to get a lot of alpha work done today. Can we meet tomorrow and talk more about this at Sally's cafe?" "Yeah,sure, what time?" "10 am" "Good" Theo says and the alpha with the rest of his beta walk in to the big house. Theo walk back to his car and drive to tell the rest of the puppy pack.

******

Matt walk in to Liams room. If you would ask Liam he would rather call it a prison and he doesn't want this to be his room in the future. The alpha sits down on the bed that Liam has lied on the bed the seen his escape. Matt put his hand on the betas face and Liam can recognize a smell that is Theos."What are you going to do now?" Liam ask looking scared. "You going to like this one. This shot is going to make the heat depression leave your body faster." the alpha says and take out a injection. "What?"


	5. Yells and tears

Dark and sad chapter, Sorry

 

3rd person pov

 

"Take it out! Please it hurts!" Liam yells between his cry.

"It's suppose to hurt it's a punishment."the alpha say.

 

Liam has tried to get the alpha away from him seen the punishment started. He didn't know what happened, the alpha hadn't prepared him before the pain flows thru his body. Liam try with his last strength to claw the alpha but miss.

 

"This is your punishment for trying to escape me." Matt say while hurting the beta. "Lets try another way" alpha Matt say and turn Liam so that he is laying on his chest. This position hurts more than the first one. " Please stop!" Liam yells but it's continues 1 h more before it's end.

"No,no,no, not in.....please not i....." Liam say but get interrupted. " I do what ever I want with you, and you have no say in it" Matt say and do the thing anyway. Matt turn Liam again and kiss his stomach. Liam is crying, tears falling fast down his eyes. Everything hurts, his body, his soul, blood is leaking out under his body and his mental state is breaking.

 

 

" The drug should start working soon." Liam look up at the alpha a bit confused and scared.

"It's a drug that came out on the black market after the heat depression got legal. "I was planing to buy a omega from the black market but I'm glad I meet you instead. I don't have to spend a lot of money on a omega.  Sleep, tomorrow is going to be a special day" the alpha say and close the door.

 

Liam is laying on the bed thinking of what happened." I just got rape, I just got rape and tomorrow he's going to do it again, and again until I'm pregnant. Please someone save me" Liam whisper and let's all his tears out.


	6. P for plan and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets a plan and Liam gets pain.

**I just moved to my first apartment and can write more chapter then at home because my family doesn't know that I write fanfiction. Yeay for me**

 

**3rd person pov**

Theo drive to the school to have a emergency meting with the pack. Theo see the puppy pack Corey, Mason, Nolan and Alec talking to each other on a bench. "Where have you been?" Mason ask. The older chimera take a seat beside Corey. " I know where Liam is." Theo says. "How? Where?" Alec ask. The new werewolf have got close to the pack after being a lone wolf since he got turn. "I got back to where you guys got attack and follow the alpha sent to a house. I meet the alpha and he had Liams sent on him." Theo says and grows, thinking back to how he smelled Liams sent on the other alpha. "What?" Mason ask the chimera. "Nothing.....I'm going to meet the alpha tomorrow, so I can stall him while you rescue him but we need help he have 5 betas that I know of, maybe more." "We need more guys that know how to fight. Cory don't have any experience  Alec and Nolan have some but that's not going to take down 5 werewolf " Mason says. "Scott coming soon and we can ask the rest of your pack." Theo says.

"So the plan is that Cory makes himself invisible including me, go in save Liam and get out of there while the other is fighting" Liam's best friend say. "Yes"

 

**The next day**

Liam wakes up with the bed sheet stuck to his skin. Pleas don't tell me that the medics has gone out of my body, the beta thinks. I need to get out of here. "Good morning. I see that the drug work as it should." Liam try to move his body. " Don't do that you're legs haven't healed yet but when they healed I'm going to claw your leg again. I can't let my omega run away."

No! Sta-stay away from me!" Liam whisper hes tried to yell but it's take to much energy and his troth hurt after yesterdays event. "You know I can't do that when you smell so good and this time you can get pregnant" the alpha say and get closer to the betas face, his body hovering over Liam's body. Liam do the only thing he can do and punch the alpha in the face. "YOU WILL REGRET DOING THAT, YOU DAMN OMEGA!" the alpha yells holding his nose. This time the beta tries to kick him in  the stomach with one of his legs even if its hurts. His leg get caught by the others hand, his leg to slow to get a solid kick. The other werewolf smile, a evil plan in his mind. "Oh you will so regret it." Liam knew he was crud when the alpha look at him, nothing good is going to happen with that smile. The young werewolf feel two finger get thrust in his ass, his opening not ready for the assault. Matt (the alpha) had no plan to stop his evil idea to get the beta ready for what was going to happen. Liam feel the finger inside him turns to claws still in his body. "What are you doing?" he whisper. "You will see." Not long after that he feel the fingers claws at his inside. His skin breaking where the claws touch inside him. He yells when the pain get to much. He didn't know that his throat had the power to scream but it did. "Don't think it's over yet I still have to get you pregnant with my pups before I have go" The alpha say and open up his pants. When the alpha force him inside his already abuse hole Liam pass out due to pain.

 

**Somebody need to save Liam from me and this fic**


	8. Saving Liam

Theo is sitting and waiting for the alpha so that he can text Scott to start with their plan. 

The alpha walks in with a  strong smell of Liam. The alpha sat down opposite of Theo with a smile. "Marcel wasn't it?" "Yes" "Do you want to order something?" one of the waitress ask. The alpha start to say his order. "Burger be fine." "Me too" the chimera say.  Why were you late?" the chimera ask, just to get the alpha talking. Theo send a message to Scott telling him that the rescue mission was on go. " I had bit fun" "And by fun you mean?" Theo ask dreading that he have hurt the beta. " I had sex, my omega is in heat and needed me" Matt say smiling, thinking back to the morning event with Liam. When Theo find out what  he did to Liam he was nearly losing his control, that's why he could smell Liam sent on the werewolf.

********

Liam eyes flew open, replaying the morning event again. He was bleeding from his ass from the claws that broke his inside. It would take a longer time to heal, maybe a day or two. The other werewolf semen was probably also coming out from his ass. The beta feel angry that he got rape again and that he couldn't defend himself. Liam know that he was strong. torture he could take but he didn't know that getting raped would break him. The beta lay on the bed wounder if he was ever going to see his pack again. 

 

The beta hear the door open and prepare himself for what to come. "Liam are you in here?" "Mason?" Liam say. Liam see Cory and Mason reaper. Mason look at his best friend and see a bruise around the neck like someone had been choking  Liam. Cory is the  first one to react after looking at Liam. "We need to get out of here now" Cory whisper. 

Mason and Cory help Liam dress himself. "I'm sorry we can't clean you up before we go" Mason say to Liam. "It's okay, I just want to get as far away from here as possible." Liam knew that his two friends  knows what happen to him, all the evidence of blood in the bed and on his body shows what has happen.  "This maybe hurt but you need to walk, me and Cory can take some of the weight. "Let's go" Mase say and take Liams arm over his shoulder while Cory do the same with his other and Cory make them invisible ready to take Liam away from here.

********

The alpha have talk about his pack and how good it was which Theo know was a lie. "What  do you say, do you want to join my pack? A can even let you fuck my omega as a gift." It's hard for Theo not to throw himself over the table and rip the alphas throat. The alphas open up his phone and see that he got a message. "Fuck, I need to go it's a emergency" Matt say angry and leaves. Theo leaves right after to meet Nolan and Alec where they left the packs cars in the woods to fight the other werewolves. Nolan and Alec jobs was to watch the cars so that nobody could puncture the deck and waiting on Cory and Mason to come back so they could leave. Alec and Nolan couldn't fight as good as the rest of the pack, Nolan have been training with Chris to shoot arrows and guns, both Nolan and Alec had hand to hand training but they wasn't good enough to take down a werewolf in close fight. 

 

Theo make a fast parking and jump out to walk to Nolan and Alec. Both the new addition to the puppy pack seem tense and nervous at everything. "You pups need to calm down or some of you is going to have a panic attack and that not going to help anybody except the enemy" the chimera say. "What if some of the werewolf comes, we can't fight" Alec says in panic. "You both need to trust your instinct and you have me now so calm down. Where is Liam?"  "They haven't come back yet" Nolan say. 

**What do you guys think about this chapter? Comment if you want the next chapter to be about the pack fighting Matt's pack or should I just skip it?**

 


	9. Broken walls

When Mason,Liam and Corey got out of the house into the battle field. They see their pack fighting Matt's pack. Derek is  taking on two, Peter is helping too. 

Liam see that Matt have join the fight. The evil alpha can smell his omega because that is the strongest smell out of the other smells.

Matt follows the smell and stops in front of a invisible  Liam and claws at the chimeras chest thinking that is was just thin air when he can't see his omega. Corey was not prepare for the claws to hurt that much making them go visible. A werewolf snatch Corey unprepared making him lose the grip on Liam making the betas weight fall on Mason. The best friend tries to hold him up while he tries to back away from the alpha. Mason get taken from Liam as well and his legs can't support him due to pain making him fall to the ground. The young beta try to back away from Matt but his body wouldn't budge. None of his pack could help him, the pack were fighting their one battle to get to him.

"You tried to escape and you know what happen if you try" the alpha say angry. "But first I'm going to open up all the things I let you forget" and take a firm grip back of Liam's neck, claws breaking the skin so that Matt can get access to his memory. 

"LIAM" Mason yell trying to break free from the werewolf. 

The alpha withdraw his claws and look in to Liam's frighten eyes. 

********

The feeling that something isn't right is goes thru Theo's mind. He can't stay here when the feeling is to strong to ignore.

"Theo were are you going" Nolan yell after the chimera that is running to the battle field.

"Stay here" he say to Alec and start running after Theo.

" Don't leave me" Alec yell and run after them. 

Theo change to his wolf form to get there faster. When he get to the house he can see Scott, Lydia, Peter, Derek and Chris fighting. A little farther away he can see someone holding Mason in a grip on the ground, the same as Corey that is laying a few feet away and Liam is on the ground with the alpha hovering over him. Scott's beta gives of a smell of distress and fear something that he rarely do.

Theo throw himself at the alpha trying to hurt him as much as he can. Alec and Nolan came a minute after seeing the werewolves that is holding Cory and  Mason. They both choose to join the fight and take on one werewolf each so that the chimera and his boyfriend can take Liam.

"Get Liam out of here!" Scott yells to  Corey and Mason while he is fighting. 

********* 

Corey and Mason lay Liam on the back seat and drive over the speed limit to get to beacon hills hospital.

"Call Melissa" Mason says when  he give his phone to his boyfriend.

"Melissa we found Liam we are on our way to you now, we need a stretcher because he can't walk and he won't stop bleeding" Corey stammer.

Mason stop in front of Melissa and some other nurses that are ready with a stretcher. With some help they get Liam on it and the nurses rolls him in. 

"Call Dr Geyer and tell him to call Jenna to get here, it's Liam their son" Melissa says to the lady in the front desk. Her mother instinct were screaming that something was wrong.

"Dr Geyer please come to the front desk it's a emergency" the lady say in the microphone.

"W-where's my mom? I-I want my mom" Liam whisper, a tear falling from his eyes. 

"Honey, what happen to you?" Melissa say to herself looking at the broken teen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing 
> 
>  I was looking thru Thiam fanfiction to decide with one to read. This one seems good I thought reading the summary, it looked familiar somehow till I remember that it's is my own fanfiction, this one. I'm stupid 


End file.
